El problema del chico bestia
by GuiroAyumiStar
Summary: Aquí va la quinta parte de mi fic ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 2**

-HOLA CHICO BESTI!aa……- Starfire interrumpió su energético saludo al ver que el chico bestia entraba cabizbajo a la habitación.

- Hola chicos- respondió el chico mirando el suelo. Rápidamente se sentó en la mesa esperando el desayuno.

- Chico bestia…me gustaría saber si hoy estás ocupado... La verdad es que tengo que ir a despejar una importante represa que fue cubierta por grandes piedras y me gustaría saber si te gustaría acompañarme- dijo Raven rápidamente, sonrojándose y mirando al suelo.

- Lo siento Raven, pero hoy no puedo- dijo el chico bestia sin levantar la vista de su plato. Inmediatamente se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

- A mi habitación, creo que hoy no tengo hambre- respondió

El chico bestia intentó concentrarse en el video juego que tenía en frente de él. Era magnífico. La última edición. Tomó la consola del video juego entre sus manos y se preparó a jugar.

"se trata sobre ti y tu importancia en el grupo" "si tú tuvieras grandes poderes, que sorprendieran a todos, ellos te respetarán".Esas eran las frases que recorrieron el pensamiento del chico bestia todo aquel día. De cierto modo, quizás debería aceptar la propuesta de la vieja hechicera. Pero también estaba la opción de que detrás de todo esto hubiera un malévolo plan. ¿Por qué la misteriosa bruja tenía tantas ganas de ayudarlo? ¿Querría algo a cambio? ¿Sería de verdad alguien llena de buenas intenciones que no espera recibir nada, solo ayudar? En todo caso, él no lo sabía. En estos momentos le hacía falta un buen consejo. Alguien que estuviera ahí aunque solo fuera para hacer presencia. ¿Por qué no podía ser alguno de los titanes? No. No podría ser alguno de ellos. Ellos ni siquiera lo consideraban tan importante como para acompañarlo. ¿Quién querría acompañar a un pequeño debilucho torpe? Sobre todo después de la paliza que le dieron ayer los 3 villanos. Por intentar lucirse y comprobarse a él mismo que era fuerte, terminó haciendo el ridículo delante de todos.

Entonces, en ese momento, se acordó de alguien que lo podría entender. Alguien que también se había sentido inferior como él, que había llorado a su lado, que había confiado en él como un buen amigo, y que quizás en estos momentos podría inspirarlo para tomar una buena decisión. Quizás...

¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Cyborg con cara de curiosidad.

No es nada….sólo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí- Dijo evasivo el chico bestia. En ese momento salió de la torre de los jóvenes titanes para adentrarse en la gran ciudad que estaba completamente cubierta en las tinieblas de una densa bruma .

De repente se detuvo en una tienda. Tuvo que atravesar toda la ciudad para encontrar esa tienda que era la única que se preocupaba de tener las más frescas flores de ciudad gótica.

Buenos días joven amigo- lo saludó el vendedor- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Buenas, me preguntaba cuanto valen esas flores- preguntó el chico señalando unos hermosos tulipanes y sonrojándose ante la idea de que sólo le quedaban unos cuantos centavos en el bolsillo.

Es un dólar el ramo- dijo jovialmente el vendedor.

Ooooh….-dijo el chico bestia cabizbajo-Sólo me quedan 10 centavos

Bueno…ahora que recuerdo, hoy bajaron de precio, a 10 centavos si mal no lo recuerdo- dijo el vendedor guiñando un ojo- pero esto depende de para quién van a ser las flores, ¿son para tu novia?

Este…….no señor...- el chico bestia se ruborizó y miró al suelo

Si…si…, lo que tú digas. Y no mires tanto al suelo que vas a quedar jorobado- le pasó el ramo de flores- recuerda…siempre mantén la frente en alto

Gracias señor. Adiós- El chico Bestia dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su destino sin imaginarse que alguien lo seguía desde muy cerca.

En un oscuro y desolado terreno en las afueras de la ciudad, el chico bestia se inclinó sobre el liso suelo gris. En el se leía lo siguiente: " Terra, una joven titán y una gran amiga". Sobre esta escritura se encontraba la estatua de una delgada joven sentada, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus largos cabellos flotando en el aire:

Terra, tú si que fuiste un buena amiga. No podías controlar tus poderes, y fuiste discriminada por ello, pero al menos hiciste un gran sacrificio por todos y de esa forma te ganaste su respeto. Terra, necesito tu ayuda, no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperado. Por primera vez no me siento parte del grupo, y me siento identificado contigo porque tú nunca pudiste serlo. Por favor ayúdame a tomar una buena decisión, necesito tomarla, por favor- dijo el chico bestia, cayendo de rodillas sobre la grisácea tumba. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

Veo que no has podido olvidarla- El chico bestia se sobresaltó al oír la triste y monótona voz de Raven.

No, ella fue una gran amiga, se que nunca me habría traicionado

No sé si ella habrá sido una verdadera amiga para ti –continuó Raven- pero a mí me demostró todo lo contrario y me humilló dolorosamente, me hizo mucho daño

No seas mentirosa Raven, Terra estaba confundida, es por eso que actuó así.

NO ESTOY MINTIENDO!- Sin darse cuenta, Raven comenzó a gritar- TU BIEN SABES TODO EL DAÑO QUE NOS HIZO! INTENTÓ MATARNOS A TODOS, M-A-T-A-R-N-O-S! SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!- Involuntariamente agarró al chico bestia del cuello de su camisa- ERES UN TRAIDOR! (varios botes de basura salieron volando detrás de ellos y la estatua de Terra se movió levemente)

Raven, ten cuidado, casi botas a Terra- el chico bestia le insinuó suplicante

Terra, Terra, es en todo lo que piensas- Raven lo soltó- piensas sólo en ella ignorando los sentimientos de los demás- Raven se sonrojó- ERES UN EGOÍSTA!- La chica cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta

Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, yo ya he tomado una decisión y debo irme- el chico bestia dio media vuelta y se fue desapareciendo en la neblina.

Raven extendió su mano e intentó decirle algo, pero luego se arrepintió desapareciendo en la misteriosa oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que vendrías- dijo la misteriosa hechicera- te estaba esperando-

Dime vieja ¿Cómo es que yo sabía donde podría encontrarte?

Bueno…, eso es muy fácil, se llama telepatía, te puedo transmitir mensajes sólo a ti a través de tu mente, es una magia muy sencilla

Y ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?- preguntó el chico bestia

Aumentaré tu fuerza hasta niveles imaginables, adquirirás nuevos poderes y mejorarás los que tienes

Vaya…. ¿y dolerá?

No. Ahora…empecemos, es hora de crear al nuevo chico bestia.

El chico y la hechicera desaparecieron en la bruma. La última imagen de ellos fue la de un bajito superhéroe junto a una misteriosa, obesa y vieja mujer que a simple vista daba la impresión de ser sólo una señora amargada.


	2. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Esta vez se trataba de un nuevo enemigo. Los titanes jamás lo habían visto ni habían oído hablar de él, por lo que no sabían si venía de parte de Slade o si tenía un loco y disparatado plan propio para gobernar el mundo (algo a lo que por supuesto ya estaban más que acostumbrados). Esta vez se trataba de un sujeto inmenso, de unos 20 metros de altura, por lo que podía aplastar fácilmente a cualquiera de las personas que caminaban inocentemente por la calle. Era de color verde eléctrico, y al parecer, por su modo de caminar y sus grandes ojos metálicos, se trataba de un gigantesco robot diseñado por algún lunático. Lo que los titanes debían averiguar, era si éste ejemplar era manipulado desde su interior o era controlado y manejado mediante un control remoto.

Genial- dijo Raven irónicamente- Justo en el momento en que el grupo está completo.

Y realmente la ironía de Raven era cierta, ahora sólo había 4 titanes, por lo que estaban en desventaja. Hace 2 días que no tenían noticias del Chico Bestia, y además Raven había procurado no contarles nada a los otros titanes sobre su pequeña discusión con éste.

- ¡Titanes, al ataque!- dijo Robin lanzando al gigante pie del robot uno de sus discos explosivos que no provocó el menor efecto.

Starfire elevó a Robin hasta la cabeza del robot y Robin sacó su largo bastón de metal para enterrárselo en la cabeza, pero el bastón llegó a sacar chispas y no consiguió su fin.

Raven levantó con sus poderes psíquicos un gran depósito de basura y lo estrelló contra el pecho del robot, pero esto sólo le produjo una pequeña hendidura. Por otro lado Cyborg intentaba perforar los ojos del mecánico villano con su cañón, cosa que tampoco funcionó.

Titanes; ¿alguna idea?- preguntó Robin algo confundido.

Podríamos intentar la maniobra A4- respondió astutamente Raven

Bien dicho- la felicitó Robin- Titanes; ¡al ataque!

Por cierto que la maniobra A4 era muy complicada, pero al mismo tiempo muy eficaz. Solo que a los titanes se les olvidaba un pequeño detalle. En primer lugar debían encontrar el punto débil del monstruo. Y lo encontraron. En la parte trasera de la cabeza del robot sobresalía una pequeña palanca. Según Cyborg, esa era la manija de una puerta que daba al interior del villano, por lo tanto a sus circuitos.

¡Hey, pedazo de metal- lo llamó Cyborg para distraerlo.

En ese momento Starfire elevó a Robin a la altura de la cabeza del extraño ser, por otro lado Raven juntó una gran cantidad de objetos y se dispuso a atacar. Cyborg lo apuntó con su cañon.

¿Listos?- preguntó Robin.

¡Listos!- respondieron todos los titanes al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Robin disparó sus discos explosivos, Starfire atacó al monstruo con un bombardeo de sus esferas de fuego, Raven le lanzó encima toda clase de objetos pesados Cyborg le disparó con su cañón. El villano se arrodilló por el impacto.

Listo, ya está muy débil para defenderse, hay que aprovechar estos segundos para entrar. Chico Bestia, qué esperas……….para……atacar- terminó Robin, pero antes de un segundo paró la frase sintiéndose muy estúpido y recordando que el plan A4 sólo se podía realizar si estaban todos los titanes. Los demás titanes también se quedaron paralizados y en silencio. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido? El robot no tardó en recuperarse. De un manotazo derribó a Starfire y Raven dejándolas inconscientes en el suelo.

Starfire!- gritó Robin. Pero en el momento en que corrió a ayudarla, el también recibió un fuerte golpe quedando muy aturdido.

Cyborg, por su parte, esquivó el golpe por unos centímetros

Bulla! toma esto chatarra- dijo Cyborg disparándole- nadie vence al majestuoso Cyborg- pero en ese momento el robot no erró su golpe y lanzó a Cyborg hacia un lugar bastante lejano

El robot siguió caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad gótica. En ese momento una inocente niña de unos 4 años caminaba por la calle llevando un osito de peluche y un helado. La niña vio una gigante sombra sobre su cabeza.

Robin apenas se recuperaba de su aturdimiento cuando vio al robot que estaba a punto de pisar a la inocente criatura. Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, él no podría hacer nada. Cerró los ojos esperando no ver la triste escena.

Pero en ese momento alguien pasó a la velocidad de una rayo rescatando a la pequeña en el último segundo. Los titanes no pudieron verlo claramente. Era alto, como de un metro 70, iba vestido con un ajustado traje negro de cuero que mostraba su esbelta figura. Sus manos también iban cubiertas de unos guantes negros de cuero, y su cara estaba adornada con una extraña máscara que le cubría todo el rostro a excepción de su suelta cabellera que flotaba libremente y que le llegaba un poco más allá de la nuca. Mostraba unos 17 años de edad.

El misterioso joven dejó a la niña en un lugar seguro. Luego se dispuso a luchar. Realizó unas magníficas piruetas dejando muy confundido al robot. Luego le lanzó un gigante chorro de fuego dejándolo muy rojo, y como era de metal, vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Por último desenvainó una larga espada de hierro de su funda de oro y luego de dar unos sorprendentes saltos, en menos de una fracción de segundo el joven se paró en seco y el monstruo se partió en cuatro partes haciendo corto circuito y confirmando que era manejado desde otro lugar.

Los titanes miraban atónitos el espectáculo de este misterioso forastero. No lo podían creer. Nunca habían visto a alguien tan ágil, lo que los hizo pensar de qué se trataba de algún enviado de Slade. Pero sus suposiciones se vieron totalmente frustradas. El joven, de repente se transformó en un gigantesco terodáctilo y alcanzó a los titanes volando. Los titanes bajaron sus posiciones de ataque sorprendidos. El muchacho se sacó su máscara dejando al cubierto un bien parecido pero extrañamente verde rostro.

Raven se sonrojó mucho, pero luego se le fue todo el rubor al ver el rostro del chico. No podía ser él. Sus ojos no tenían el brillo y la chispa que caracterizaban los ojos del chico bestia, en su lugar eran unos ojos negros profundos que no mostraban ninguna emoción. Además no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica a un cambio de imagen tan rápido en tan pocos días.

Hey, chicos, ¿necesitan ayuda?- preguntó el chico.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Robin, no muy seguro de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas


	3. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso no me reconocen?- Preguntó el misterioso joven.

Déjame pensarlo……-dijo Raven- No ¬¬.

¿Segura?- el chico se acercó lentamente a Raven y la miró directamente a los ojos

Si. Nunca te había visto en mi vida- Raven le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

¿Y me reconocerían si hiciera esto?- El chico se transformó en un verde dinosaurio.

¡No puede ser!- ¿Chico Bestia?- Preguntó Starfire muy sorprendida

Los titanes se quedaron sin palabras, era muy difícil describir la profunda impresión que en cada unos de ellos había causado

Backstage:

Este es un alto para representar el pensamiento de cada unos de los titanes al ver al nuevo chico bestia:

Starfire: Mi peludo amigo ha vuelto, Pero……que le pasó? ¿Por qué está tan cambiado? Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que está con nosotros….

Robin: Vaya…..creo que debo entrenar más, ya me están alcanzando…. U¬¬ y lo peor de todo es que es el chico bestia, No puedo quedar en ridículo, en todo caso yo soy el líder, pero ¿Cómo es que cambió tan de repente en tan pocos días? Esto me huele a gato encerrado...Seguramente Slade está detrás de todo esto. No puedo hacer nada por el momento, pero tendré que mantenerlo vigilado.

Cyborg: ¡Vaya!….que linda espada….y ¿que le pasó a Bestita? Pero…esto no puede quedarse así, me quitará a todos mis fans si llama la atención de ese modo mira una cuerda y cinta adhesiva que tiene en el bolsillo, y mira al Chico bestia Si….esto puede servir para esconderlo en el sótano 

Raven: Guau T.T

Fin backstage

Starfire reaccionó y corrió a abrazar a su amigo

Chico bestia!!!! Me alegra que estés bien.

Robin miraba con algo de desconfianza y celos a Star y a su verde amigo, recordando que su nueva apariencia no se parecía nada a la anterior, sino que era muchísimo más atractiva.

Ejem…..Star- la apartó del chico bestia disimulando que quería hablar con él- Bueno Chico Bestia….has hecho un excelente trabajo…Pero...¿A qué se debe este cambio?

Emmm…bueno, eso es algo que quizás más adelante les cuente….pero, ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a la torre?

Es una muy buena idea!!- Dijo Cyborg, quien no hallaba la hora para que anocheciera y pudiera encerrar al chico Bestia en el sótano.

Los titanes se dirigieron a la torre algo incómodos con su amigo, pues éste ya no tenía la misma edad que ellos y parecía un chico mucho más maduro

¡Me muero de hambre!!- Dijo el Chico Bestia abriendo el refrigerador y mirando en busca de comida

Chicos: ¿que les parece si comemos pizza para celebrar que el chico bestia regresó?- propuso alegremente Star

PIZZA!!!!!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

No gracias- dijo el chico bestia- creo que por esta vez paso…- debo mantenerme en estricto régimen y no descuidar mi entrenamiento.

Todos los titanes se quedaron con la boca abierta

¿Tú pasas?- exclamó Cyborg muy sorprendido

Emmm…si…creo que eso fue lo que dije- dijo el Chico Bestia mirando indiferentemente a Cyborg

Bueno…- dijo Robin intentando salvar la situación- ¿No quieres jugar a los video juegos con nosotros?

Discúlpame Robin, pero no tengo ganas de jugar, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que los videojuegos son algo infantiles.

Luego de decir esto el chico bestia se retiró a su habitación, dejando a todos los titanes atónitos.

La torre se encontraba en total silencio. Los titanes habían decidido que ya era hora de dormir, ya que debían estar despiertos al alba para enfrentar a los malvados villanos de ciudad gótica. Pero en la puerta de la habitación del Chico Bestia una indecisa Raven pensaba en si atreverse o no a hablarle a su extraño amigo. Raven justamente iba a tocar la puerta, cuando el chico bestia se le adelantó y la abrió primero.

Hola Raven- La miró extrañado- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Emm…bueno…yo pasaba por aquí y entonces me paré en tu habitación para ver…-raven miró al suelo buscando algo que justificara su excursión- Esto- Raven levantó un botón con sus poderes psíquicos- Vi que algo brillaba y decidí ver que era-finalizó

Con que un botón….Raven, a mi tú no me engañas, dime, realmente ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bueno…yo…quiero hablar contigo- dijo Raven mirando el suelo- ¿Puedo pasar?

Por supuesto , pasa- El Chico Bestia señaló su cuarto con el brazo.

Raven entró y casi se cae de la sorpresa. La siempre desordenada habitación del chico Bestia, llegaba a brillar de limpia.

Em…Chico Bestia….¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó más preocupada de lo normal, realmente el Chico Bestia no estaba bien.

¿Por qué?- el chico miró a su alrededor- ¿Está desordenado mi cuarto?

No es eso- suspiró Raven- desde que llegaste te he notado muy cambiado, no tienes los mismos gustos ni personalidad. Incluso dudo que seas tú. Fácilmente puedes ser un robot de Slade que envió para espiarnos o algo así. Además insistes en no contarnos lo que te sucedió.

El chico bestia parecía algo molesto. ¿Compararlo con un Robot de Slade? Raven estaba llegando muy lejos ¿De verdad era su amiga? ¿Era tanto su odio por él?

Escucha Raven- dijo el chico Bestia a punto de explotar- Las personas cambian, y en este caso maduran. Yo he sufrido un cambio, he crecido y por eso es que mis gustos ya no son los mismos, y ya va siendo hora de que tú madures también. Es hora de que te des cuenta de que no todos son tus enemigos, y dejes de ser tan amargada.- El Chico Bestia cogió su chaqueta de cuero sintético negro(para que vean que todavía le tiene respeto a los animales xD)- Ahora, señorita desconfiada, si me permite, tengo cosas que hacer- se dirigió hacia la puerta

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Raven un poco triste.

No lo sé, a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, supongo. Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aquí con una niñita gruñona- Y dando media vuelta se fue.

Debían ser alrededor de las 5 de la mañana. Raven había intentado conciliar el sueño, pero las palabras del chico bestia le daban vueltas en la cabeza, por lo que no podía dormir. Justo en ese instante sintió una puerta que se abría que le indicó que el chico Bestia había vuelto de donde sea que hubiera ido. Raven decidió asomarse para ver que es lo que sucedía. El chico Bestia la escuchó y se dio vuelta.

¿Qué haces aquí?- En su voz se notaba el avanzado estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba- ¡¡¡No quiero verte!!!!

Pero Chico Bestia…- Raven se acercó para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

No…- El chico bestia le agarró el mentón a Raven y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Raven cerró los ojos esperando el beso, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que éste no sucedería. Recogió el cuerpo inconsciente y borracho del chico bestia y lo llevó a su habitación.

Cuando Raven entró a la sala de estar a la mañana siguiente se vio tan sorprendida como los demás titanes. La sala estaba completamente destruida. Ningún mueble se había salvado de ser desgarrado por las gigantes uñas de el ser que atacó la torre. El primer impulso de Raven fue mirar al Chico Bestia. ¿Habría sido él? Era muy extraño, ya que cuando el chico bestia llegó, la sala estaba en perfecto estado y luego el Chico se desmayó, así que no habría posibilidad de que fuera él.

Todos los titanes imitaron a Raven y miraron al chico bestia

¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó- Yo no fui el que hizo este gran desastre, tienen que creerme.

Te creemos- dijo Robin- Pero si no fuiste tú; ¿Quién habrá sido?

La misma pregunta se la hicieron todos los titanes: ¿Quién había sido?


	4. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El día transcurrió con perfecta normalidad. Los titanes se habían juntado para discutir y poner en común lo que cada uno había visto. Robin y Star decían no haber notado nada extraño. El chico Bestia contó lo de su salida, pero omitiendo la parte de que no recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación y menos a la torre para no quedar en ridículo. Raven confirmó que el chico Bestia salió y que ella se encontraba en su habitación "meditando" y no sintió ningún ruido extraño. Cyborg mintió diciendo que había dormido como un lirón toda la noche, lo que no era cierto. Cuando Cyborg irrumpió en el cuarto del Chico Bestia para amarrarlo, no lo encontró, por lo que volvió muy decepcionado a su habitación. Por supuesto que no podía contarles nada de esto a los titanes, ya que éstos no podían enterarse de que estaba algo loco y que su hobbie era encerrar a sus amigos en el sótano. Robin revisó cada uno de los videos de seguridad, pero éstos habían sido desactivados minuciosamente antes de mostrar cualquier imagen.

Fue un día normal, se produjeron algunos incidentes, aunque fueron solo un par de escandalosos que buscaban problemas. Raven se sentía muy extraña. Estaba confundida. No sabía si el intento de besarla por parte del chico Bestia la noche pasada, había sido verdadero o solo por la borrachera. Se respondió sola: La borrachera. Pero en todo caso, igualmente esos últimos días había notado cierta inestabilidad en sus poderes. Raven estaba tomando una taza de café tranquilamente cuando...:

¡¡¡Hola Raven!!!- la saludó Starfire con mucha energía y apareciendo de la nada. Raven vio cómo se destruía su taza favorita y los pedazos de losa salían disparados por todo el comedor.

Hola- dijo Raven- Quizás deberías practicar un saludo menos sorprendente- Raven se sentía muy preocupada, los últimos días había roto varios objetos, comenzando con que hizo explotar uno de los discos de Robin cuando éste se movió súbitamente. Además había hecho estallar la televisión cuando Cyborg le habló durante una película de terror. De repente Raven se planteó una nueva posibilidad. Quizás el desastre de la noche pasada había sido su culpa. Quizás sin darse cuenta había roto los objetos producto de su extraña inestabilidad. Pero si fue así no podría decirle nada a nadie. Esto sólo se solucionaría con horas extras de meditación.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Star

Voy a mi cuarto- le respondió Raven- A meditar.

Raven llevaba alrededor de cuatro horas meditando. Era sorprendente como aumentaban sus poderes. Sentía como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo, como si sus problemas hubieran desaparecido, y de nuevo podía controlar perfectamente las cosas. Estaba totalmente sumergida en su mundo, en contacto con cada uno de sus yo internos, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

La oscura chica preparó su más tenebrosa cara para recibir al atrevido titán que no había entendido la frase "no entren a mi habitación" y la verdad es que le dio muy buen resultado. El chico Bestia retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared opuesta. Raven intentó suavizar un poco su expresión.

Qué quieres- dijo con cara de pocos amigos

Hola Raven- la saludó el chico- ¿Estás muy ocupada?

Em….si…-dijo Raven- Qué quieres

Hablar- respondió el chico- si es que no te molesta….

Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo

Bueno…este…Raven - miró con inquietud la puerta- ¿puedo entrar?

Bueno…-Raven le echó una ojeada rápida a su pieza- creo que haré una excepción, pero es solo porque me das lástima y –agregó- no toques nada.

Está bien

Raven le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar a su oscura habitación

Vaya…esto me da escalofríos- dijo el chico bestia sobándose los hombros

Nadie te obligó a entrar- susurró Raven fríamente

Ya lo se….era sólo un comentario… no te enfades

Ya, dime de una vez por todas qué rayos es lo que quieres- dijo Raven mirándolo asesinamente

Bueno…yo estaba preocupado por lo que sucedió anoche- el chico bestia miro el suelo- Se que suena patético, pero no recuerdo nada de nada, y temo ser yo el causante de el desastre ocurrido en la torre, además tuve un sueño muy extraño y debo convencerme de que no fue realidad- miró a Raven, quien se sonrojó.

¿A qué te refieres?- rápidamente Raven mira el suelo

Bueno, es que soñé que yo llegaba, tu salías a mi encuentro y luego…. Bueno… pues…. yo intentaba besarte- Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo muy abochornados

Raven, necesito que me digas que eso fue solo un sueño, te lo ruego, no puedo vivir con esto, la única persona que he amado es Terra y no me podría permitir engañarla de esta manera, Raven, yo quiero aclararte que no siento nada por ti, no te vayas a confundir, en serio, no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, por eso te lo digo.

Raven se quedó muy pensativa

Tienes razón, todo fue un sueño, nada pasó anoche, tenlo por seguro, yo solo te sentí llegar, pero tú entraste solito a tu habitación. Así que no te preocupes, sigues siendo fiel a tu querida Terra- lo miró con odio- y no creas que me hago ilusiones contigo, sólo eres un pobre fracasado deprimido, me das lástima, deberías ver en el estado en que llegaste ayer, eres un borracho que sólo se preocupa de las cosas del pasado, por eso estás así, me gustaba el otro chico bestia, aunque me haya costado una año entero soportarlo, era muy alegre y optimista, a la vez era descuidado, pero siempre se podía contar con él. Tú eres todo lo contrario, crees que eres mejor y que solo por ser más poderoso tendrás el respeto de los demás, pero no es así- lo arrastra hacia la puerta- ¿por qué no te vas a emborrachar por ahí y me dejas tranquila?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de emborrachar, cómo es que lo sabes si sólo me sentiste llegar?- Raven le cerró la puerta de un golpe

¡RAVEN!¡DIMELO!- al no obtener respuesta alguna, el chico se marchó muy confundido a su habitación.

Fue una noche muy agitada para el Chico Bestia. Al despertar al día siguiente se sentía muy cansado, sin saber por qué. Quizás -pensó- de nuevo se emborrachó, y por eso es que sentía esos terribles dolores de cabeza. Intentó transformarse en un cachorro para seguir durmiendo, pero a los dos segundos de transformado, volvió a su forma original.

Que extraño….me siento débil, cómo si hubiera usado mucho mis poderes y ahora no los pudiera controlar-se puso de pie- Mejor será que vaya a desayunar- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero de pronto sintió un profundo cansancio y calló inconsciente al suelo


End file.
